Afterwards
by LooneyLuna1981
Summary: Ginny and Harry think they'll be ok, after the war. They think they'll live happily ever after. They're wrong... What happens when they receive a connection that even Dumbledore can't even explain?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Let me know what you think. Thanks. (:

Ginny Weasley couldn't believe her eyes. Harry had finally defeated Voldemort, and it had only taken two seconds. All these years, and all it took was one spell. She couldn't believe it. She was beyond shocked. Ginny was thrilled of course. Her and her family could finally live in peace. Everyone could live in peace. Ginny stood there without moving for a bit. She didn't even notice everyone capturing the Death Eaters. She was frozen. Ginny tried to move, but she couldn't. Suddenly she heard a voice. It seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Ginny! Ginny!" She knew that voice. Why did it sound so panicked? "Gin, are you ok?"

Ginny opened her eyes. She didn't realize that they had been shut. She looked up to see Harry Potter, himself. "What are you talking about? I'm fine." Ginny tried to sit up, just to prove her point, only to realize she literally was frozen. She couldn't move. She couldn't feel her own body. "Harry! Harry, I can't feel anything." Harry grabbed her, and picked her up bridal style. He started running. Ginny assumed it was to Madame Pompfrey, but wasn't sure. Suddenly, her whole body hurt. It hurt like she was on fire. Then, Ginny's whole world went black.

* * *

Harry Potter had just killed the world's most powerful wizard, and he wasn't even thinking about that. His only thought and concern at moment was for Ginny. He had found her laying on the ground with her eyes closed. When he first saw her, he was horrified. He thought she might have died. He was thrilled when she opened her eyes, but was soon worried when she couldn't move. Harry hadn't even thought. He picked her up and started running to the nurse he had visited so much. Then, once she was in Madame Pompfrey's hands, she started screaming, and mumbling about 'fire' and how 'it hurt.' She then had passed out. Ginny, currently, was still passed out. Madame Pompfrey couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. The only thing she could think that it could be was from shock.

Ginny had been sleeping for hours now, and Harry only sat there, holding her hand, and watching her. Harry hadn't slept in over a day, but didn't plan on sleeping any time soon. He still had so much more to do, but refused to leave Ginny's side. Harry realized that he loved her when he had seen her laying on the ground, after the battle. He loved her so much that it hurt. He was scared that she wouldn't feel the same way. He was also afraid that she would be mad at him for leaving her. He wasn't sure that-

"Harry? What are you thinking so hard about?" Harry immediately felt ten times lighter when he saw that Ginny was awake.

"Gin, thank goodness your awake! I was so scared." Harry told her.

"Come here." Ginny demanded, pulling his hand. She pulled him so that he was laying on the hospital bed with her. Ginny put her back to his chest, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. They soon feel asleep like that.

*******************

When Ron woke up the next morning, he quickly got dressed so he could go downstairs to he his little sister. He was worried about her, and had only left her, because he knew Harry would take care of her-

"HARRY! What are you doing in my sister's bed!" Ron practically screamed. Harry and Ginny had still been in a peaceful sleep when Ron had come down. As soon as Ron had screamed, Harry was up with his wand in hand, prepared for a fight. Harry soon realized that it was only Ron, and lowered his wand. He got back into bed with Ginny, and asked Ron, "What do you want Ron?"

"WHAT DO I WANT? I want to know why the hell your in bed with my sister!"

"Ronald, SHUT UP!' Ginny screamed at him. "If you don't leave this instant, I will personally hex you into oblivion!"

"But-" Ron stammered.

"NOW!"

Ron quickly and quietly left, mumbling about indecency. Harry looked down at Ginny, who was staring at Ron's retreating form. "Why are you staring at me, Harry?" She looked up at him.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, point blank.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. You have a lot to make up for. Do you know how worried I've been about you? You've been gone for a bloody year! I thought I was going to go insane! I didn't know where you were. There would be reports in the paper saying you were all dead. Then they would say that you had been sighted. I mean, what the heck? I was so confused and tired and irritated and mad. Then you were here all of a sudden. I didn't know what to think. I was so happy and thrilled. Then I realized that we still had to fight, and all those horrible feelings came back, because I knew that this was it. Either you kill him or he kills you. Of course I'm so happy that you killed him. If he killed you... I don't even want to think about that. Still, flattery won't get you anywhere. You're in big trouble. You were gone for a bloody year! I was scared. I was incredibly scared, and you weren't here, and I missed you-" Ginny was suddenly cut off from a kiss. A kiss that was so incredible and amazing. She had missed this kiss. Harry hadn't really thought about kissing her, but it had just happened. He was thrilled that she was actually kissing him back.

When they broke apart to breath, Ginny trailed down to his neck placing butterfly kisses everywhere. "Merlin, Ginny. I missed you too." Harry told her. He grabbed her neck and pulled her face back to his. Ginny ran her fingers through his hair. She needed to be closer to him. He needed to be closer to her. Ginny was straddling him when a voice interrupted them.

"Well! I'm very glad to see you two are back together!" Harry jumped away from Ginny when he saw it . "No, Harry. Don't fret. I'm just going to imagine I didn't see anything. Gin, I'm very sorry, but Harry's presence is needed. Follow me, Harry."

* * *

Rate & Comment pleaseeee ! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I'm fully aware that the first chapter is not in first person, I apologize for that. I'm looking over it right now, but I just felt the need to change it. I'm also extremely sorry that I started this story, but stopped it. I believe that I do know where it'll be going now, and so far I like it. I hope you do too ! (: **

_Maybe I know, somewhere_  
_Deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts_  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_To make it alone_  
_Keep a straight face_

_The Only Exception: Paramore_

Chapter 2:

HPOV

Ginny got off of me, and I stood up. Madam Pomfrey was looking at me expectantly. Ginny and I both started to follow her, but were stopped.

"I'm sorry Miss. Weasley, but Albus has requested only Mr. Potter. You should also stay in bed. I'm not sure if you have fully recovered from yesterday." Pomfrey said in a stern, yet gentle voice.

"Oh, alright then, I'll see you later Harry." She looked sad, and I hated that. As Pomfrey was leaving the room I quickly ran back, and stole a quick kiss from Ginny. She got a goofy grin on her face, and whispered 'bye.'

"Mr. Potter, hurry up!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, not at all embarrassed that we had been caught.

We walked in silence for a bit. Just the tapping of our feet could be heard. I started thinking back to what Madam Pomfrey had said earlier. She knew that Ginny and I had been together, but how? And why? That was just really weird, in my opinion.

"Madam Pomfrey, how did you know about Ginny and I being together before?" I asked her.

"I'm not as oblivious as I look, Mr. Potter," was all she said, and left it at that.

Once we got the huge bird, Pomfrey said 'Licorice Wands,' and the statue let us through. We walked up the stair case and to the door. She opened the door, and let me through. I expected to her to come inside with me, but she shut the door after me. I looked to the room, and saw two people.

"Harry, my boy, how are you?" the one and only Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Just peachy," I replied. The lack of sleep I had received in the last couple of days was starting to take its toll on me.

"Well I'd imagine this is the last place you would want to be right now, but Professor McGonagall and I having pressing information that we need to share with you." I tensed up. Please, please,_ please _don't tell me there were more dark wizards that I had to spend my time defeating. "Oh, no Mr. Potter, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. The information that we are going to share with is either good or bad. It depends on how you look at it." _Lovely_.

"Lay it on me," I told them. Dumbledore chuckled a little, and continued.

"McGonagall and I have had suspicions about you and Ginny Weasley." I did not like where this was going so far. "What happened yesterday has confirmed them, though, and we know what happened to Miss. Weasley." _Duh_, I could have told him that.

"Yeah, she went into shock. Then she passed out."

"That is only part of it. We have come to the conclusion that you and Miss. Weasley are connected."

"How are we connected?" Now I was very interested as to where this conversation was going.

"It's hard to explain, really. I guess the only way to say it is that your souls are connected. This is a very rare thing that basically never happens. There have been three that have been reported in the last century." I wish I could have said that I have seen crazier things, and I had seen a ton of things. In actuality, though, this was nothing compared to them. I mean two souls that are connected? That's crazy.

"Where does that leave us?" I asked them. Finally McGonagall spoke up.

"I have researched and looked for everything that I could find about this subject. There isn't much. From what I understand, you were the reason Miss. Weasley passed out yesterday. This connection between the both of you causes it so that you and Miss. Weasley can't be apart for a very long time. If you are apart, say for a year, then you will feel intense pain. Some of the others even reported it being the worst they have ever felt." A year. That's how long I had been gone. I hadn't felt any intense pain, though. I had hurt, but not so much that I was in pain.

"I wasn't in pain," I told them my thoughts. "I had hurt, but that was only because I was missing Ginny."

"We realized that. Albus and I have talked, and we think that it might be a one-sided thing. It might have only been Ginny that was hurting." I was about to interrupt, and ask them if they even knew that Ginny was in pain. "I assure you that, sadly, Miss Wealey was in pain. Her roommates had to drag her to class some days, and on others she visited Madam Pomfrey complaining that she was in pain."

I sat there for a little while, silent. I didn't know what to say. In a way everything made sense in a way. Our connection and how we felt were some. In other ways, though, it still made no sense. I didn't care about any of that. The only thing I could focus on was that I had made Ginny hurt. Even if it wasn't intentional, she still had hurt. I didn't know what to do.

"There are other things, as well." Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts.

"What do you mean 'more?' How could there possibly be more?" I asked.

"Soon, you and Miss Weasley will start to grow more powerful."

"How powerful?"

"More powerful then Dumbledore," McGonagall smirked, yet Dumbledore didn't seem fazed by this statement.

"Wait, how is that possible?" Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard.

"How is any of this possible?" Dumbledore laughed.

"You don't care that Gin and I would out rank you?" I thought he was all about power…

"No, my boy, it is time for someone else to be higher than me." To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

He continued, "you soon will also be able to read each other's mind, know how the other person feels, know when they are close, and you'll feel when they are far. Well, in this case, I guess it would only be Ginny who would feel when you're far." Read minds? Know how they feel… This was getting to be too much. "I know this must be a lot to take in. We just wanted to talk to you, before these things start happening."

"Why isn't Ginny here with me? Should she know what's going on?" It made sense to have her here.

"We had originally planned this meeting with her, but with everything that has happened to her in the last twenty-four hours we didn't want her to go into shock again." McGonagall explained.

"Oh," was all I said.

"We plan to tell her next time we meet up," she explained.

"When will that be?" I asked them.

"Some time very soon. Like Dumbledore said, we don't want things to start happening before you both know what's going on. We will also start teaching you how to increase your powers and decrease them, control your thoughts, emotions, and such." McGonagall told me.

"Alright, Harry, I'm glad we could have this talk. I believe you need some sleep, and I know you want to see everyone. You may go now." I got up, and started for the door. "Harry, please don't tell anyone about this. We don't want it to get out." I nodded my head. I was almost out the door when I was called back again. "And Harry, thank you. For saving all of our lives." I had never heard Dumbledore thank anyone before. It was a second before I replied.

"I couldn't have done without you." I turned to McGonagall, "I couldn't have done it without either of you."

"Always so modest, Harry. You may go now," and with that, I was off.

I walked down the semi-dark corridors. I wasn't sure how to feel about this. I didn't know if I should be stoked or scared. I mean, I love Ginny. She's my everything, and I have no clue what I would do without her. I wasn't so sure I wanted to be that close to her, though. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be that close to anyone. To read someone else's mind was crazy. In a way I wasn't shocked, because, after all, this was the wizarding world, and anything could happen. Still, it was just hard to fathom.

When Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone, did that include Ginny? How was I supposed to not tell her? This stuff was huge. Once she finds out I've been keeping this from her, I'm a goner. What were we supposed to tell her family? If Ginny didn't kill me, one of her brothers would.

I looked up to see that I was back to the infirmary. I stood there for a second, thinking about what I was going to say. I entered the huge room, and walked over the Ginny's bed. She was still up, even though it was well into the night. She looked over to me when she heard me. A smile crossed her face, and I instantly felt bad for having to lie to her.

"Hey, what did Dumbledore want?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. He just wanted to congratulate me." I waved it off like it was no big deal.

"You were there for an hour."

"So?" I mentally begged her to just drop it.

"So, there was no way you were up there for an hour, to just listen to him praise how amazing you are." She wasn't going to drop.

"Well, we talked about other things, but they're minor." _Minor my ass_, I thought.

"Yeah, because everything The Great Albus Dumbledore says is _minor_." Why, oh, why couldn't she just drop the subject.

"Look, Gin, you'll find out soon enough. I promise."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I just can't, ok? Now just drop it, Ginny." She looked at me suspiciously, but, thankfully, let it go. I felt horrible for lying to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought, please!**

**xoxo,**

**LL**


	3. On Hold

Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I really am. I feel so bad about it! I hate to say this, but all my stories are on hold. I'm going to rewrite and edit them like crazy. I should be getting time to do this all in the near future! I'm really sorry. I feel so bad. Hope you're not angry!  
Love,  
LL


End file.
